


High mantenance

by aurembiaux



Series: A thousand strands braided together [10]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Hobbits Love Food, King Thorin, M/M, Thorin Oakenshield Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurembiaux/pseuds/aurembiaux
Summary: Thorin liked to see him enjoy his food, Bilbo knew it, but this was getting ridiculous.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: A thousand strands braided together [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935388
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	High mantenance

Thorin liked to see him enjoy his food, Bilbo knew it, but this was getting ridiculous.

“What?” he finally snapped. “Why are you staring at me?”

Thorin blinked. To someone who didn’t know him he would have appeared as the embodiment of impassibility, but Bilbo recognized the little spark of guilt shining in his eyes.

“I’m not.”

“Of course you are!” Bilbo huffed. “Come on, tell me! Do I have stains on my clothes? Have I forsaken some Dwarvish table manners? What is it?”

“Nothing of the sort,” Thorin replied. His eyes were once again unreadable and for a moment the hobbit thought he wouldn’t obtain the truth, but the Dwarf seemed to resign himself to answer. “It was but a passing thought. I was simply considering it is lucky that I am the King of Erebor. Otherwise, I don’t think I could have kept you, considering the amount of food you require.”

Bilbo’s mouth fell open in affront.

“Excuse me?”

“Well, you are welcomed to eat as much as you want, of course. But had I met you while I was just a poor smith, you would have no doubt driven me to ruin.”

“I did meet you when you weren’t yet the king of Erebor,” the hobbit heatedly replied. “And, if memory doesn’t fail me, it was you and your friends that descended like locust on my pantry, emptying it of the smallest crumb! I could stab you with this fork, really!”

Thorin seemed unimpressed.

“The fact that you lived alone and yet your pantry had food enough to satisfy thirteen Dwarves would say something, don’t you think?”

Bilbo stabbed him with the fork and not the slightest ounce of regret.


End file.
